


Dear Evan Hansen Alpha/Omega One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Connor, Alpha Jared, Alpha Zoe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Omega Allana, Omega Evan, One-Shots, Smut, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got bored





	1. Evan Is Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored

Evan had always loved lingerie. Especially when Connor was around. 

Omegas were marked as feminine so finding lingerie was easy.

He pulled on his stockings, clipping them to his panties in the front and back. It was a matching set of black and he loved it.

To top it off he stepped into a short skirt and pulled it up to his hips. He also pulled on a crop top.

Connor was down stairs in his phone since Evan told him to wait there.

Evan looked in the mirror and blushed. He hoped he looked good enough.

He walked downstairs. "Connor close your eyes!" He said with a small, devious smile.

Connor sat up and tucked his phone away. He closed his eyes. "Okay, they're closed!" He smiled.

Evan walked towards Connor and straddled his boyfriend's lap. "Open your eyes." He smiled.

The Alpha opened his eyes and instantly licked his lips. He touched the crop top and skirt gently.

His hands travelled to his stockings. "You're so beautiful, Ev." He smiled, leaning into his neck to kiss their bond mark.

Evan bit his lip. "Connor..." he said softly.

"Hm?" He looked up at his Omega. "Fuck me?" Evan asked, grinding gently.

Connor smiled and picked Evan up, carrying him to their room and placing him on the bed. 

He leaned down to kiss Evan gently, pulling the skirt off. He looked down at the panties and palmed his boyfriend.

Evan gasped at the touch, his back arching towards his hand. "C-Con." He moaned.

"Ev." Connor whispered back. "Shit you're so beautiful, so perfect. Are you going to be good or do I have to tie you down like last time?" He asked with a smirk.

Evan had disobeyed Connor that time and as punishment he was tied to the bed frame in a star shape and teased until he came. 

Connor had left Evan there for the night before letting him go in the morning. Another way to punish him was isolation. It killed them both but it had to be dons.

Evan immediately shook his head. "I'll be good." He said quickly in a panic. He hated isolation. He hated it more than anything. The thought of it brought tears to his eyes and he looked away.

Connor cupped Evan's cheeks. "Babe, you're not going to be punished okay? I love you. You're so good to me. Don't cry." He whispered softly and kissed him.

The omega kissed back, taking a deep breath to clam himself. He rolled ontop of Connor. "C-Can I ride you?" He asked.

The Alpha smiled. "I'd love that." He whispered. He placed his hands on Evan's waist as the Omega pushed Connor's pants and boxers down to his ankles. 

Evan positioned himself above Connor's already throbbing length. He stroked it a couple times before lowering himself down, feeling it spreads his entrance.

Evan let out a loud moan as he lowered himself. He stopped when Connor was all the way in him. 

"Do you want me to fuck you or do you still want to do this? It takes a lot of energy to do that so if you want to switch positions we can." Connor said softly.

Evan bit his lip, not wanting to disappoint Connor. He sighed. "C-can we switch." He mumbled.

Connor nodded and carefully flipped them around so he was on top. "I like it like this anyways." He reassured Evan, kissing him gently.

He began to slowly thrust into Evan as gently as he could. "Shit you're so tight." He whispered. Connor desperately stuck his nose in Evan's scent glands, kissing gently. Evan was letting out small moans of pleasure with each thrust. The Alpha thought he looked adorable. "So good. Such a good omega." Connor praised and quickened his thrusts. Evan's nails dug into Connor's back. "C-Con!" He moaned out. "F-faster." Connor began to pound into him, causing Evan to moan loudly with each thrust. "I-I'm going to come-" Evan whimpered. And he came all over his chest without being touched. He layed limply on the bed as Connor finished. "Fuck!" The Alpha shouted, coming into Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and unedited oops


	2. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finds out Connir has been cheating on him

Evan stared down at Connor's phone in his hands. He kept reading and rereading the texts. The hearts and kissy faces littered every message.

His heart pounded in his chest. He could hear Connor coming back downstairs. He had gone to take a shower and the omega saw it as the perfect chance.

Connor was way too protective of his phone. Sure Evan had some things he'd be embarrassed if Connor found it but he'd let his mate look through his phone everyday. 

At first Evan thought looking through the Alpha's phone was funny. He had planned on taking a bunch of selfies then posting it on Instagram or something. 

Connor saw Evan. Then he saw his phone. He ran over and grabbed it out of the Omega's hands. "Why are you looking through my phone?!" He asked angrily.

"Who's James?" Evan said, barely more than a whisper. He was already shaking.

"What?" Connor asked, knowing exactly where this was going. 

"The guy you send texts to...does he know about me?" Evan said, stand int up and hugging himself. He stared down at his feet.

He wanted Connor's comfort. 

"James is just a friend, Ev. We send hearts and shit as a joke." Connor said with a fake laugh as if he were remembering an old inside joke.

"You just think I'm so dumb..." Evan whispered, stepping away from his mate. 

Tears began sliding down his cheeks. 

"Evan, I don't think you're dumb." Connor said, now he was pretending to be confused. He had fucked up but he would most likely take his faults to the grave.

Evan glared at his mate before running upstairs. He bursted into their room and grabbed a suitcase, all the while he was crying. 

The Alpha followed him. "Evan, what are you doing?"

Evan put his clothes into the suitcase along with some of Connor's clothes. He stopped to turn to his mate. 

"Am I not enough? Don't answer that. Of course I'm not. I'm just a pathetic idiot. I'm so fucking stupid. Well I don't blame you Connor for wanting to leave." He rambled on, each word that left his mouth was like a stab to the chest for both of them.

Connor walked forward and grabbed Evan's shoulders. "You are more than enough." He said softly.

Evan put his hands on Connor's chest and pushed him away. "Stop lying. Just stop." He almost begged.

The Alpha watched helplessly as Evan packed his things. The Omega left his phone. "Look through my phone and you'll see nothing. You know why? Because I was a fucking idiot to love you." He spat.

Evan zipped up the suitcase and carried it downstairs. He wiped his eyes.

"Ev, wait!" Connor called, racing after him. "Evan please don't leave. Please. You know our bond will make this painful if you leave so please just stay." 

"You've already hurt me. What can a little bond that means nothing do? You djust don't want to deal with the guilt. Jared was right, you don't care about me." Evan said, opening the front door.

"Don't fucking folllow me. I don't want you in my life anymore." With that, Evan got into their care and drove off.

Connor sunk to the floor. "Evan..." He whispered. "He threatened me." He began to sob, hugging his knees to his chest. 

"And if I tell you he'll kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a rollercoaster


	3. Jared Getting Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong Jared isn't happy

Evan came back to his door with blush on his face. He closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed, hugging the pillow.

Jared, his roommate, watched the Omega. He rolled his eyes. "I take it your date or whatever went well?" He commented.

Evan looked up at the Alpha. "Yep." He smiled. "Was I gone for too long? I hope you weren't lonely." He said.

"Psssh. Me? Lonely? Never." Jared dismissed. Originally they were paired together so they could mate since universities made it their job to mate omegas and Alphas together.

Jared and Evan had both agreed to not mate and to find someone on their own.

Zoe bursted through the door. "EVAN YOU'RE DATING CONNOR?!" Jared glared at her. "Dude, you weren't supposed to say anything."

Evan looked at the two before turning to Jared. "You told her?" The Omega asked.

"I was drunk."

"That doesn't mean you just tell people."

"Why does it have to be a secret anyways?"

"Because it's no one's business."

"It just...."

"It just what, Jared?"

"It just hurts, you dumbass." Jared muttered, glaring full on at Evan. Zoe backed up slowly. "'Kay bye." She said, leaving the room.

Evan scoffed. "You told me you'd never want to mate with me and thy I was disgusting. I don't want to be with you."

"Yet you keep seducing me." Jared mumbled. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket. "You keep climbing into my bed late of night and kissing me and letting me have you then you push me away." He said flatly. 

Everything he said was true. Evan would climb into bed with Jared sometimes and curl into his chest. During his heat he asked Jared to help since Connor was away on a family trip.

Evan stared up at Jared. "Fine, leave. I don't care." He muttered.

Jared put on his jacket and grabbed his laptop, leaving the dorm room.

Jared never came back and had switched schools. 

Evan knew he screwed up. He carried the guilt for the rest of his life with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Kliensan. Because I also love my son Jared


	4. Evan's in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut because I'm bored. Yay.

Evan had been preparing for his heat for days. Connor had helped as well.

The omega had pilled up things the smelled like Connor. He was snuggled up in everything, smiling softly. 

He felt a small pain in his stomach and knew he was now in heat. He bit his lip in frustration and unbuckled his pants, pulling them off. 

Connor would be asleep by now and the omega didn't want to wake him. 

Evan bit his lip as he felt the desperation for his mate. He stuck a finger into his already wet hole and began pumping his finger in and out. 

It still wasn't satisfying him so he added another finger. Tears came to his eyes. It wasn't working. He needed his alpha. 

He whimpered and moaned as he pumped his fingers. With his free hand he grabbed his phone and dialled Connor's number. 

Within seconds he picked up. "C-Con help." He whimpered into the phone. The Alpha knew what was happening. "I'll be there in a minute. Remember the fake knot? Use that until I get there." He said and hung up.

Evan dropped his phone and reached for his drawer, pulling out the fake knot. He whimpered and quickly replaced his fingers with it. He was laying on his stomach with his ass in the air.

He bit his lip and began pumping the dildo for st least five minutes until Connor burst into the room.

Connor immediately got undressed. He looked at his poor mate and kneeled behind him, pulling out the dildo.

Evan whined when he felt it leave his streched hole. "C-Connor." He moaned, not actually realizing his mate was there.

The Alpha positioned the omega and thrusted into him. He went slowly at first before picking up his pace until he was pounding into the poor boy.

Evan's moans were loud and could be mistaken for shouts. He panted and clutched the blankets. Finally he was being filled. "C-Connor." He moaned out.

Connor kept going, groaning with each thrust. "Fuck, Ev. You're so wet." He whispered. He leaned down to kiss their bond mark then nuzzled his face in Evan's scent glands.

"Such a good omega." He whispered in his ear. He could feel his knot building up. 

Evan whimpered at the praise. He closed his eyes while letting out loud, sweet moans. 

Connor's knot inflated finally and he came, filling Evan. The omega called out as he felt his mate stretch him. 

Evan stayed still after. "Connor?" He whispered.

Connor kissed the back of his neck. "Thank you for calling me." He whispered, stroking his hair.

Evan shivered at the touch. "Are you going to stay?" He whispered.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and unedited someone shoot me thnx


End file.
